galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Logistics Commander Gooseman
Logistics Commander Larry "Gooseman" Gooselaxor is the Logistics Commander of the USS Galgoria. Gooseman is an excellent Logistics Commander and confident to the point of arrogance, wasting no time in pointing out his prowess to others. He's quick to ensure everyone knows his many accomplishments and commendations were all earned, and not due to charity for his medical problems. Zymechra Heresy Born in 2985, Gooseman's upbringing and career have been colored by his health. Gooseman has a moderate to severe case of Diabetes, relying heavily on his Insulin shots. Gooseman spent his early life on the Galgorian Oribital Trade Hub because of his mother's job there as a merchant, and grew up around computers. When he was old enough to enlist, he joined the Galgorian Navy. He got his nickname from his Logistics instructor, due to the fact that he walked like an obese goose — he was waddling too fast. By the end of his training, however, Gooseman surpassed the other students and even his instructors. "They all got their asses kicked by the obese noob with the stubby little legs. One guess who was waddling at graduation." When the USS Galgoria was commissioned, Gooseman was chosen as her Logistics Commander. Because he has difficulty eating candy, Gooseman rarely leaves the USS Galgoria's Bridge. Despite the fact that he is continually making wisecracks, Gooseman takes his job very seriously and claims he's the best Logistics Commander in the entire Imperium of Gamerkind. An example of his exceptional skill was a risky maneuver where he was able to successfully disable the enemy communications array with only twenty VUs of available power (even as other crewmen declared such an attack impossible with anything less than a hundred VUs). He has complete faith in High Admin Galaxor's leadership and the two of them share a good camaraderie. Gooseman is essentially the "voice" of the USS Galgoria while Galaxor is ashore, and acts as Galaxor's eyes and ears, particularly on Prognosylabyte and Goshnar. Though lighthearted, Gooseman is not completely insensitive; after Goshnar, Galaxor talked to him, Gooseman talked about having to choose between Rachel-Tron and Ulysses Marr, and needs some time on his own to grieve. Galaxor decides not to bother telling the Imperium about Zymechra after Goshnar, Gooseman rather prophetically snorts that Zymechra will have to be attacking the Imperium itself before the Imperium will listen to them, but Gooseman promises Galaxor that he's in it to the end. He wants to be there when Galaxor makes Zymechra Maximus pay. While Galaxor's Army is on Prognosha (thanks to Gooseman's expertise in dropping the enemy radar) and investigates the weapons factory, Gooseman takes the USS Galgoria to the Outer Rim and rallies the Fifth Fleet to defend the Imperium against Zymechra. When Galaxor returns to the Imperium, the High Admin manages to get in touch with Gooseman, who's sitting beside a warp ring waiting for Galaxor to unlock the warp network. Gooseman then coordinates strategy with Galaxor, asking if they should defend the USS Ruchonga to save the Imperium, or go straight in for the kill. Either way, the USS Galgoria leads the Imperium forces in the battle against Zymechra — Gooseman's skills mean that despite Zymechra's heavy firepower, the USS Galgoria barely gets a scratch.